


【中苏南】相是相非

by SovietBall



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 国际共运史
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietBall/pseuds/SovietBall
Summary: 约瑟普可以肯定，尽管都出席了铁托的葬礼，但王耀和伊利亚从头到尾，没有对彼此说一句话。1980.5
Relationships: 中苏南
Kudos: 7





	【中苏南】相是相非

**Author's Note:**

> 南斯拉夫：约瑟普•瓦尔特  
> 印度：莫罕达斯  
> 古巴：安赫尔  
> 民主德国：卡尔•贝什米特
> 
> cp：中国x苏联x南斯拉夫，顺序无意义。

1980年5月4日，在病床上挣扎了四个月后，南斯拉夫总统铁托在卢布尔雅那逝世，享年88岁。  
6日，王耀跟着国务院总理华国锋一起赶赴贝尔格莱德，参加铁托的葬礼。  
因为铁托在世界范围内的巨大影响力，贝尔格莱德最近几天门庭若市，聚集了一百多个国家的代表，其中包括苏联代表团，团长是苏联总书记勃列日涅夫。  
王耀忍不住想，不知这次有多少倒霉的领导人，要被这位“接吻狂魔”荼毒。

“节哀。”王耀握住约瑟普的手，感觉他比上次见面时又瘦了些，“别太伤心了。”  
约瑟普点点头，他的眼眶依然是红的：“谢谢，王。”  
王耀道：“有什么我能帮忙的么？”  
约瑟普摇了摇头：“我们议定，宾客可以在联邦议会大厦向铁托的遗体告别，你想什么时候去？”  
“你呢？”  
“我晚上去，守灵。”  
王耀叹息道：“那我晚上去找你吧。”他环顾周围，见大部分公共建筑物上都悬挂着半旗，以示国丧。  
约瑟普深吸了口气：“谢谢，那，王，晚上见吧。”

王耀在晚上独自前往了联邦议会大厦，向铁托遗体献花并鞠躬后，他开始用俄语——他实在不会塞尔维亚-克罗地亚语——背诵国内刚刚发来的稿件[1]：  
“铁托同志是中国人民尊敬的老战友。早在战火纷飞的抗日战争年代，中国人民就以十分钦佩的心情注视着铁托同志领导的反抗法西斯侵略的斗争，并从南斯拉夫人民的斗争中得到鼓舞。铁托同志领导南斯拉夫人民进行社会主义建设的可贵经验，受到中国人民的高度重视……”  
王耀才背了个开头，忽然听见身后有人充满嘲讽地轻笑了一声，他猛地回过头，看见了一身正装的伊利亚•伊里奇•布拉金斯基。

伊利亚一眼都没有看王耀，他目不斜视地从中国人身边走了过去，对铁托遗体鞠了一躬，然后献上了花篮。  
“抱歉，约扎，我跑了半个贝尔格莱德，也只买到了铃兰，花店里真的没有洋李了。”  
约瑟普道：“最近国花消耗量很大，能买到就不错了，谢谢。”  
王耀盯着自己带来的百合花和勿忘我，咬了咬牙，用尽量平和的语气把稿子背了下去：  
“近年来，中南两国人民的友谊和团结，以及两国之间的友好合作关系，有了很大发展。铁托同志为增进中南两国人民的友谊和团结、加强两国之间的友好合作关系，花了不少心血。1977年他以85岁的高龄，不辞劳苦对中国进行了友好访问，使中南两党两国的关系进入了一个长期、全面、稳定发展的新阶段……”  
伊利亚恍若不闻，自然地问约瑟普：“苏联代表团里还有铁托总统的第一任夫人和儿子[2]，我想请问，他们方便来祭奠吗？”  
约瑟普没有回答，偌大的大厅内，只有中国人的声音在回响：  
“……伟大的马克思主义者、杰出的无产阶级革命家、反法西斯战争的著名英雄、不结盟运动的创始人、南斯拉夫人民敬爱的领袖、中国人民尊敬的朋友铁托同志永垂不朽。”  
王耀终于背完了所有话，约瑟普郑重地对他道了谢，然后才对伊利亚道：“当然，他们随时都可以来。”

伊利亚表现得仿佛刚刚被晾了三分钟的不是自己，神色自若地接话道：“花篮是苏共中央的，我个人想送一个火炬，我记得，铁托总统最喜欢火炬。”  
“是的，他喜欢这个，谢谢。”  
伊利亚便说起铁托从年轻时就喜欢火炬，每年他生日那天，南斯拉夫人民就会举行火炬接力活动，将手手相传的火炬作为礼物送给他：“这是个神圣的象征，伊里奇就说过，我们苏维埃——”  
伊利亚及时闭上了嘴，但王耀和约瑟普心里都自动把这句话补完了：“我们苏维埃社会主义共和国将作为国际社会主义的火炬。”

伊利亚生硬地结束了这个话题，从自己拎来的箱子里拿出了一个白底金圈的火炬，递给了约瑟普。  
约瑟普神色迟疑地接过：“……这是？”  
“莫斯科奥运会的火炬。这可是奥运会第一次来到社会主义国家的象征。”伊利亚的语气真诚热烈了起来，“欢迎你来。”  
约瑟普看上去很想把火炬扔回苏联人怀里，伊利亚也不在意，他开始长篇大论介绍奥运会的准备情况，一副要把刚刚的场子找回来的架势：  
“阿廖申卡（指阿列克谢•柯西金）说，国际奥委会觉得点火仪式不用太豪华，上一届通过卫星和激光点火太高科技了，不符合奥林匹克精神……开幕式我们准备在卢日尼基列宁中央体育场办，你也去过那里。”  
“是的，那里很大，可以容纳十万人同时……”  
王耀冷然道：“我得提醒你，约瑟普，那里就是1957年举办庆祝十月革命40周年大会的地方。”  
周围瞬间安静了，在他们重新开口之前，王耀又补充道：“约瑟普同志，如果你忘了的话，就是你拒绝签字的那次大会。”  
在1957年世界共产党和工人党大会上，因中国代表团提议“以苏联为首”，南斯拉夫代表团最终拒绝签字，愤然离去。

约瑟普绕开伊利亚，对王耀道：“王，我得说……”  
王耀打断了他：“我觉得，如果不结盟运动也能抵制莫斯科奥运会，那能极大地帮助国际社会，尤其是那些反对阿富汗战争的和平力量。”  
约瑟普：“……”  
伊利亚温和道：“约扎，莫罕达斯来了吗，莫斯科苏维埃准备送他一个奥运会吉祥物，得问问他喜欢什么型号的？”  
王耀高声道：“听说安赫尔在不结盟运动号召大家亲苏，说真的，约瑟普同志，要是我，早就发起全体投票把这种人赶出去了。”  
“……”约瑟普觉得自己太难了，“不结盟运动没有这种议程……”  
伊利亚从箱子里掏出了两个绒毛玩偶——天哪，他箱子里到底装了多少东西？——强行塞给了约瑟普，用刻意而做作的语气道：“投票选出来的吉祥物，西伯利亚棕熊，名字叫米沙（Миша，意为小熊）。”  
约瑟普不明所以：“谢、谢谢，很可爱。”  
王耀眉毛却猛地跳了跳——多年之前，伊利亚把列宁养的猫送给了自己，出于好玩的心态，他当即给那只猫取名“米沙”。  
伊利亚恰到好处地强调道：“这可是苏联人民投票选出来的。”

“贝尔格莱德的春天真美。”伊利亚看着满室的花束陷入了回忆，“记得第一次来的时候，这里还是满地废墟……”这说的是1944年，苏联红军和南斯拉夫人民解放军一起解放了贝尔格莱德。  
约瑟普有些动容，伊利亚继续道：“巴尔干的春天让我想起田野和森林，和你还有铁托一起打猎的日子就仿佛就在昨天，当时铁托总统还说，下次我们可以在南斯拉夫度假，但可惜……啊，我把铁托在苏联惯用的猎枪也带来了，你们可以放进纪念馆。”  
王耀顿时想起铁托也给自己送过猎枪[3]，有些后悔没把它带来——何止这个，除了外事的必需品，中国代表团几乎什么都没带。意识到这事儿后，中国人很有些窘迫，甚至想扭头就走，但“自尊”阻止了他。

伊利亚神色如常，只眼睛里流露出得意的情绪，他温柔地给了约瑟普一个“勃列日涅夫式的”亲吻礼，还故意——大约是故意地——弄出了些声响，又说：“有需要帮忙的地方吗？”  
“……你别找事儿就行。”  
“不会的。”伊利亚微微笑了起来。  
王耀插嘴道：“我刚刚忘记说一句话了，约瑟普，我要转达我们毛主席一句赞美词：‘铁托就是铁，不怕苏联压迫。’”  
约瑟普：“……”  
伊利亚：“……”  
王耀继续道：“即使为了这句话，今天的天安门广场，还有国务院门口的新华门，也该降下半旗。”他挑衅地瞥了一眼伊利亚，“而且你真的该考虑一下阿富汗战争的问题，显而易见，除了日益强大和有威胁性的军事机器外，苏联已没有任何出众的东西可贡献给世界了，莫斯科河会解冻，但春天永远不会降临克里姆林宫[4]。”

约瑟普条件反射地低头看向自己手上的毛绒玩偶，王耀忙补充道：“有些人喜欢炫耀自己那些无用的、七零八碎的小玩意，但我们得清楚，本质上，这是他不能提供更有力物质和精神的掩饰。”  
伊利亚道：“约扎，我该说待会几点在哪见吗？”  
约瑟普：“……”  
王耀：……  
伊利亚继续道：“还是去你的房间？”  
约瑟普道：“……今晚我得守灵，伊廖沙，如果你乐意的话，可以去看看多瑙河的夜景。”  
“需要我陪你么？”  
约瑟普还没回答，王耀抢先“提醒”道：“如果你想显得自己是‘社会主义阵营的一部分’的话。”  
约瑟普：“……”

伊利亚无声地凝视着约瑟普，直到后者无可奈何地道：“我一个人守灵，伊廖沙，你可以去接一下卡尔，他今晚到，我想他是第一次来贝尔格莱德。”  
伊利亚眨眨眼睛：“卡尔不该下午就到吗？”  
“延迟了，因为大雾。”  
伊利亚表示理解：“我们也改了时间，毕竟廖尼亚（指勃列日涅夫）年纪大了，可经不起太猛烈的气流。”  
约瑟普道：“听说勃列日涅夫身体不太好，我本以为他不会来呢。”  
伊利亚笑道：“只要不是躺在床上不能动弹，不然我们总该来的。”  
王耀心底迅速冒出了一些极其恶毒的话，他思考着是提醒约瑟普“苏联是在暗示，当年莫斯科会议的时候铁托可没‘病得不能动弹’，却依然请了病假”，还是说“要不是中国决定派遣中共中央主席华国锋前往送葬，莫斯科才不会提高它的代表团级别[5]”，结果那么一犹豫，约瑟普和伊利亚已经完成了最后的贴面礼，苏联人松开手后，拎起箱子，头也不回的出去了。

苏联人的身影消失后，约瑟普终于松了口气，对王耀道：“我刚刚差点就想说，你们两个再胡说八道，我就把你们的房间安排到同一层。”  
“……”  
“还是对门。”  
“……”  
“再把你们安排成邻座。”  
“天哪，”王耀扶额道，“约瑟普，看在我们俩关系的份上，看在中南关系的份上，隔开，谢谢。”  
“至于么。”  
“我怕自己忍不住揍他。”  
约瑟普摇了摇头：“反正你们得在同一排，我最多只能让你们不挨着。”  
王耀质问道：“为什么一定是同一排？”  
“那你说，我该把谁挪去第二排？”  
“当然是他！”  
“……”  
“他一点也不真诚，在铁托去世的十七个小时之后才终于发出了唁电，而且只夸赞了铁托在共产国际的作用，一句话都没有提起克里姆林宫同铁托在历史上的分歧，既没有提铁托与斯大林的决裂，当然更没有说他进行的反莫斯科的行动……[6]”  
约瑟普眼神幽深地看着王耀，直到中国人自觉地——或者后知后觉地——住了口。

好不容易送走了王耀，凌晨时分，约瑟普敲开了伊利亚的房门。  
“请进，门没锁。”  
“我不进来了，”约瑟普推开门，快速道，“我是来通知一声，后天葬礼你会和中国在第一排，大概隔四五个人。”  
伊利亚奇怪地道：“这需要特地通知？”  
两人对视了五秒钟，伊利亚恍然道：“中国来找你麻烦了？他就是这样又折腾又小心眼的人，你知道的。”  
“不，他比较想找你的麻烦。”  
“噗嗤。”伊利亚笑着端起了茶杯，“约扎，真的不进来喝一杯？”  
约瑟普用力嗅了嗅，确定茶杯里绝不是茶：“……你哪来的酒？”  
伊利亚指了指自己的箱子，约瑟普感叹道：“你的行李箱简直已经实现了按需分配。”  
伊利亚笑着从箱子里抽出了一瓶润滑剂，反手丢给了约瑟普：  
“那，约扎，这是有效需求吗？”

5月8日正午，48门礼炮齐鸣21响，铁托的灵柩从联邦议会大厦移出，安放到炮车上，下午两点半，送葬队伍到达了德迪涅山上的乌日策大街十五号，安葬仪式开始。  
约瑟普开始讲话，他说这个墓地是铁托自己选的，原是铁托官邸花园里的一个小花房，从1944年起，铁托一直就在这里生活和工作，而官邸内他最喜欢的就是这个简陋的小花房，工作之余，只要一有时间，铁托就到花房里培植、浇灌各种花草。  
“铁托是个热爱生活、热爱生命的人，愿我们所有人都能继承他，继承不结盟运动的意志……”  
王耀忍不住扭头看向了自己左侧的伊利亚，发现对方居然仰头看着天空，他好奇地也仰起头，随后觉得这着实有些傻，又重新低下了头，然后发现——伊利亚恰好在这时候看着自己。  
王耀用最快速度坐正了，就像开会似的把目光牢牢钉在了约瑟普身上。

三时十五分，礼炮齐鸣，铁托正式下葬，雄壮的《国际歌》响彻了贝尔格莱德的上空。  
所有人都站了起来，社会主义国家们开始用各自的语言唱起：  
“起来，饥寒交迫的奴隶！起来，全世界受苦的人！满腔的热血已经沸腾，要为真理而斗争！……”  
约瑟普站在被白色花朵环绕的临时主席台上，用塞尔维亚-克罗地亚语高声唱着，忍不住看了眼伊利亚，随后目光又拐去了王耀：他们都站的笔直，庄重得就像刚被上好发条的机器人。  
约瑟普在心底嗤笑了一声，微微仰头望向天际，心想：  
“真是荒谬，居然有一天，我们还能在一起唱《国际歌》。”

注：  
[1] 《深切悼念杰出的无产阶级革命家铁托同志》，载1980年5月6日《人民日报》。  
[2] 铁托第一任妻子是早年逃亡途中认识的俄罗斯女孩佩拉吉娅•别洛乌索娃，两人1918年结婚，1936年离婚，生有三子，只有第三子扎尔科平安长大。  
[3] 伍修权当中国驻南斯拉夫大使时，增被铁托赠与猎枪。  
[4] 《春天永远不会来到克里姆林宫》，载1980年5月4日《参考消息》。  
[5] 《南通社报道：勃列日涅夫将参加铁托葬礼》，载1980年5月7日《参考消息》。  
[6] 《法新社评苏党政领导机构电唁铁托逝世》，载1980年5月7日《参考消息》。


End file.
